


The L word

by mizinvizible



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, I kinda forgot about everyone else, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizinvizible/pseuds/mizinvizible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that love comes softly; that it comes slowly over time, but for Zayn it came like a slap in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The L word

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and crap an un beta'd but I wrote it for the people in my games. So your opinion doesn't matter. Ill g back through later and fix it and if you see any major mistakes please let me know.

They say that love comes softly; that it comes slowly over time, but for Zayn it came like a slap in the face. Things had never been normal for Zayn though, he was thrown into a boyband with four blokes who grew to be his best mates, he gets to travel the world with them doing what he loves and on top of that he's dating his best friend, something he never thought would happen. Now the world, or what have you, has thrown this love thing at him straight out of left field. He went to bed last night fine but this morning when he when he was Liam it was like the world stopped and his heart started beating a thousand beats a minute and he was overcome with this extreme urge to just yell out to everyone how much he loved Liam. And wow that was new. The L word. It wasn't something he said to people often as he felt it was overused with people just growing it around like it meant nothing, so he saved it for special times; except when he was on the phone with his mum because she would surely reach through and how him a good knock in the head if he ever dared to hang up with out telling her he loved her. 

The day went on as usual, they were doing promo for their upcoming album so it was really just a lot of interviews and photo ops. He and Liam spent most of the time goofing off making dumb inside jokes with the boys no one else would understand and if they had time they would sneak in a few quick kisses behind a stairwell. 

Zayn found himself noticing things like the way Liam's lips tilted when he smile and the way his eyes shined a little brighter after they had snuck away for a quick snog, rebellion and something he couldn't quite place running through the younger boys eyes. He also found holding in that 3 word phrase was a lot harder than h imagined. Every time Liam gave him that smile, the one with soft eyes that showed only a sliver of teeth, or grabbed his hand when they were walking down a long corridor made his want to let the words spill out of his mouth, but Liam deserved something better than a few word being blurted out in between interviews. So Zayn came up with a plan.

"Let's have a movie night, just me and you." Zayn whispered into Liam's ear as Harry answered whatever question was asked.

A small smile spread across Liam's face, "Yeah, that sounds great." He whispered back before answering a question about how this album would be different from our others. 

+

It was about 6pm when all the promo for the day was finished and another two hours after that when Zayn and Liam finally got settled down for their movie night with some action movie in the DVD player. They had a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table but they were too busy cuddling to think about popcorn, they were barely even paying attention to the movie. 

"I'm glad we had free time tonight, I miss cuddling with you.", Liam spoke softly. 

"Me too" the older boy replied leaning down to kiss his head, "Hey Li?"

"Yeah?" He said sitting up so he was eye level with Zayn. 

"I really love the way you smile at me, you know, with that smile you only give me, and I love the way your eyes reflect how you're feeling no matter how hard you try to hide it and how you always take care of my when I'm sick and the way you laugh and well what I'm trying to say is that I love you." Zayn rushes out before he loses his nerve and when he looks up at Liam he's met with a blinding smile and all of a sudden his lips are being covered for a quick kiss. 

"I love you too Zayn." Liam spills quickly and then they're kissing again.

And later that night when Liam has already fallen asleep an Zayns left with his thought he thinks back to when they first met and all the things that have happened since then and realizes that maybe love does come softly, in the smiles and the touches but sometimes it hits like a hurricane.


End file.
